


Forget-Me-Not

by The_starstruck_prince, WhoLivesWhoDiesWhoTellsYourStory



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F, im a slut for cliches gone gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_starstruck_prince/pseuds/The_starstruck_prince, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoLivesWhoDiesWhoTellsYourStory/pseuds/WhoLivesWhoDiesWhoTellsYourStory
Summary: my gf helped me write this and I love her so much<3 <3 <3





	Forget-Me-Not

**Author's Note:**

> my gf helped me write this and I love her so much
> 
> <3 <3 <3

It had been a hectic day for Maria. The day before Mother’s Day was always one of her busiest times, and this year was no exception.

Everything had been going normally up until _she_ walked in.

Maria had been wrapping up a bouquet in some paper and a ribbon for a customer when she caught a glimpse of yellow. It was if time had stopped for a moment- something so utterly surreal that jarred Maria to the bone, leaving her tongue-tied.

She quickly finished up with the customer who had embarrassingly caught her gawking at the newcomer, bidding them good day. She wiped her palms on her apron, tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, and moved out from behind the counter, approaching the young woman. She wasn’t really sure what she was going to say- should she ask her if she needed any help, or compliment her yellow dress?

“Good afternoon miss! Can I help you with anything?” Maria was grateful that she hadn’t stuttered out the greeting, instead sounding like a normal human being. She wasn’t prepared for when the woman turned around.

She had an almost childlike innocence; a sort of warm glow seeming to radiate from her mere presence. Dark hair cascaded down her shoulders like a heavenly waterfall, and when she smiled, her whole face lit up. Maria was completely enamored, and had to try her hardest not to let her jaw drop. She cleared her throat, offered an apologetic smile, and mumbled something that sounded like ‘excuse me’, but she wasn’t too sure herself.

“Hi! Uh, yeah, I need a bouquet for Mother’s Day, do you have any suggestions? My mom likes a lot of really brightly colored flowers, but not really anything too extravagant. Does that make any sense?” A little bit of a frown crossed her face for a moment at the explanation, letting out a soft laugh.

“Of course. I’ll help you find something nice for your mother, miss..?”

“Eliza,” she supplied with a radiant smile.

“ _Eliza,_ ” Maria repeated softly. She was quiet for a moment, before realizing the look on the other woman’s face was one of expectation. “I’m- I’m Maria,” She said quickly.  
“Sorry, um, follow me.” She was grateful for the chance to turn away before she made the situation more awkward.

Maria led her to a bright display, humming softly to displace some of the silence as she handpicked the flowers from their neat little holders. “I really like your yellow dress, it’s lovely,” She complimented, glancing up from her handiwork to smile at Eliza, quickly returning back to coordinating the flowers in her arm.

“Oh, uh, thank you,” Eliza replied, eyes shining as a light blush dusted her cheeks. She followed closely behind, toying with the hem of her pale yellow sundress, the flowy fabric lacy and delicate against her skin as she watched Maria put together the arrangement.

“Mostly chrysanthemums, to represent joy and prosperity, and carnations, which are symbolic for a mother’s love. I put some lilies in there, because they mean humility, which is always a good thing, and then some others just for flair,” Maria explained, moving back to the counter to wrap up the bouquet. Eliza listened to her descriptions, awestruck. Maria finished quickly, the movements second nature to her. “Do you like it, or would you rather…?” She asked, mentally kicking herself for not asking sooner.

“No, no, it’s perfect! Thank you so much, Maria.” Eliza nodded, watching as Maria’s fingers flew, wrapping the flowers up and adding an elegant, but modest, bow. “It’s beautiful.”

Maria felt her face flush as the sound of Eliza _just saying her name._ ‘ _Oh god, what’s wrong with me?_ ’ She thought, grinning. “Great! I’m- I’m glad you like them. Uh, is that all you need today?” She asked, passing the bouquet into Eliza’s arms, shivering slightly when their hands brushed against each other.

“What? Oh, uh, yeah. That’s all, thanks.” 

Maria offered a bright smile, pushing back the one piece of hair that never seemed to stay tucked behind her ear. She wasn’t sure what words she was supposed to say next- all she wanted to do was look at Eliza. She snapped out of her daze, gently shaking her head.

“Ah, um, for the flowers, that’ll be $10.55,” She said, shifting her gaze downward. Eliza handed Maria her credit card, shifting to steady the bouquet to her hip. Maria swiped it quickly, handing it back. She thought about whether or not to ask for the other’s number, but she figured it wouldn’t be a good idea, especially since she had only met her twenty minutes ago…

 _‘It’s now or never, right?’_ Maria thought. Her mental debate was cut short by Eliza’s soft voice.

“I guess, um, I’ll see you around? Thanks again for the flowers,” She smiled. Maria opened her mouth, unsure of what to say.

“Y-you too, have a good day.” Maria quickly replied. She felt her chest tighten as she watched Eliza walk out, and she had to suppress the urge to run after her. She sighed, 

leaning on her elbows, smiling regretfully to herself as she twirled the stray piece of hair around her fingers. She didn’t even know if she would ever see Eliza again. After all, it was probably unlikely in a big city like New York.

Two weeks later, and Maria still couldn’t get her mind off Eliza. The first week she spent regretting that she hadn’t asked for her number or tried to at least initiate a friendship or anything; by the second week she had taken to fantasizing what it would be like to just spend her life with the other woman.

It was a particularly uneventful day, a few customers had come and gone throughout the morning hours. This left Maria perched on a barstool behind the counter, leaning on her elbow, having been reduced to skimming flower catalogs and marking off what she wanted to have shipped in the next month.

The bell attached to the top of the door chimed, and Maria sat up, pushing the catalog to the side and brushing her hair away from her face. When he mind registered what she was seeing, she felt her heart skip a beat.

“Eliza!” She smiled happily. “It’s good to see you back!” Maria’s heart stuttered against her ribcage when she saw how Eliza’s face lit up with a smile at the sound of her name being called.

“Maria, hi!” She greeted back, walking up to the counter, her hand trailing to the purse on her arm, hiking the strap up onto her shoulder. Maria was amazed at how the other woman could look just as beautiful in simple black slacks and a white shirt as she did a vibrant yellow sundress.

“What can I get for you today?” She asked, sliding off the stool and moving out from behind the counter.

“Oh, um, just something to bring some more colour to my apartment. I’m not really looking for anything particular,” Eliza said, smiling down at the floor. Maria nodded, moving over to the shelves.

“Hm…” She chewed at her bottom lip, creating a mental image of the perfect assortment. While she was thinking, Eliza reached out, her fingertips skimming the petals of the flowers before her.

“What’s your favourite flower?” Maria asked.

“What? Oh, peonies. I love peonies.” Eliza replied, pulling her hand back a bit. Maria nodded, and began to slowly pick out flowers.

“Do you have a favourite?”

“Yeah, orchids. I love them,” Maria replied, casting a glance and a smile to Eliza.

“Orchids? Is there a reason?” The other woman asked, her head tilted a bit to the side.

“They don’t go in a bouquet. Have you ever noticed that? Orchids are always a stand-alone kinda flower. That’s how I like to imagine myself. Unique, independent.” Maria smiled again, this time to herself, but it was a tiny bit troubled. She had dodged mentioning her past relationship, but it still sent a bit of an unpleasant feeling crawling into her skin.

Maria finished gathering the flowers, making her way over to the counter and beginning to wrap them. Eliza watched as the other’s fingers danced gracefully with paper and ribbon, mesmerized.

“Do you like it?” Maria asked when she wrapped them up. The bouquet was a mixture of azaleas and forget-me-nots, with a single pink peony in the center. Eliza nodded quickly, astounded at how perfectly the pinks and blues complimented each other. “What do they mean?” Eliza asked, meeting Maria’s gaze.

Maria glanced away as she handed the bouquet to the other. “Well, the peony means romance, prosperity, and good fortune. Azaleas represent femininity and self-care, and forget-me-nots,” A blush rose to her face as she looked back up at Eliza. “Well, just like the name says, I don’t want you to forget me.” She smiled.

Her heart hammered in her chest. Did she really just confess her feelings through flowers?

“ _I love it._ ” Eliza smiled warmly, holding the flowers to her chest. “How much are they?” She asked, moving to shrug her purse off her shoulder.

“Oh no, don’t, uh, don’t worry about it. It’s on the house.” Maria said quickly.

Eliza frowned. “I can’t, please, these are too beautiful, won’t you get in trouble?” She protested.

Maria grinned. “It’s really alright, I promise.”

Eliza bit her lip, and Maria tucked that one piece of hair behind her ear. “Well, hmph. At least let me buy you dinner to make up for it. I’d feel too bad if I took these home without paying for them in some form or another.” Eliza offered.

Maria blinked in disbelief, trying to remember how to speak. “Uh, sure. Yeah! I’d love to!” the words tumbled from her lips, but Eliza only giggled, nodding. “Okay. Is tonight good?” She asked. Maria nodded immediately. If she had something on her schedule, it could wait.

Maria fumbled in her apron pockets for a moment before pulling out a pen. She tore a bit of paper off a sheet of paper and neatly printed her number out, before folding it and tucking it into the space between the ribbon and the paper of Eliza’s bouquet. Eliza smiled the entire time, her cheeks tinted a beautiful rose colour.

“It’s getting late, and I have to get home to my cat, but I’ll see you tonight?” The brunette said; Maria nodded. “Stay safe on your way home, and uh, shoot me a text.” She said. Eliza’s eyes sparkled, and she nodded, thanking Maria one last time before turning around and walking out, a carefree spring in her step.

Maria watched her disappear, smiling happily. She had scored a date! As she settled back onto her stool, she pulled out her phone and set it on the counter, waiting for the little text notification; she returned to her catalog, but she couldn’t get her mind off of how excited she was for later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr, @the-starstruck-prince or @drabbles-of-a-cosmonaut !! <3
> 
> or me, @theatredragon 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
